memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Trinneer
| Place of birth = Walla Walla, Washington State, USA | Characters = Charles Tucker III | Image2 = TripTucker2154.jpg }} Connor Trinneer , from Walla Walla, Washington State, USA, is the actor best known for playing Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III, the chief engineer of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], on Star Trek: Enterprise. He has received two Saturn Award nominations from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for his performance as Tucker. Early career Born in Washington in 1969, Trinneer attended Pacific Lutheran University where, after playing football, he graduated with a BFA in acting. He then attended the University of Missouri in Kansas City, where he obtained an MFA in Acting and Directing. His grandparents on his mother's side were all from southern Missouri and Northern Arkansas, and provided the inspiration for his southern accent for his role. Before signing aboard Enterprise, Trinneer guest-starred in a number of other television shows. The first of these was a 1998 episode of Pensacola: Wings of Gold entitled "Trials and Tribulations", which also featured his future Enterprise third season co-star Tucker Smallwood. He followed this with an appearance in an episode of ER called "Sharp Relief", which aired only three days after his Pensacola episode and also guest-starred Clancy Brown and Eric Pierpoint, both of whom would go on to guest-star on Enterprise. His other TV appearances include an episode of the science fiction series Sliders, an episode of FreakyLinks (a series starring Dennis Christopher), and an episode of Gideon's Crossing with Tracy Middendorf. He also appeared in two made-for-television movies in 2001. The first was the acclaimed baseball drama 61*, in which he and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest star Dell Yount played a couple of writers. The movie also co-starred Bruce McGill, Christopher McDonald, Bob Gunton, Seymour Cassel, and Charles Esten. The second was Far East, a drama in which Trinneer had a supporting role opposite Bill Smitrovich. ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Trinneer worked on Enterprise from 2001 through 2005, appearing in all 98 episodes. His character was killed in the series finale, , an episode he, like his co-stars, was disappointed with. Although his character "went out with a bang", he was saddened that he and his castmates were not able to share a memorable on-screen farewell together. However, he remains optimistic that his character can return should the need arise. http://www.trektoday.com/news/170505_02.shtml Linda Park said in an interview with Star Trek: Communicator (issue 147) that Connor pitched a story idea similar to Pulp Fiction, in which we'd see a situation from the aliens point of view, and the Enterprise crews language sounds like gibberish until they can find a way to communicate. Though it seems this episode wasn't approved, or they at least never got around to it. Post-''Enterprise'' Following Enterprise's demise (and that of his character) in 2005, he guest-starred as an innocent fugitive in an episode of Numb3rs called "Toxin", with Star Trek: Voyager guest actor Mark Harelik. He also guest-starred as a defense attorney in an episode of Close to Home called "Privilege", which aired in January of 2006. This episode was directed by Star Trek: Voyager actress Roxann Dawson, who had previously directed Trinneer in several Enterprise episodes, from to . Besides series regular John Carroll Lynch, "Privilege" also featured Trek veteran Thomas Kopache in a guest role as a judge who had a few scenes with Trinneer's character. At present, Trinneer has a recurring role as a Wraith named Michael on Stargate: Atlantis. Among his co-stars on this series is Voyager actor Robert Picardo. Trinneer was also seen in the 2006 NCIS episode "Jeopardy" alongside Voyager star Tim Russ. Also in 2006, Trinneer played the coach of a missing high school basketball star in an episode of the CBS series Without A Trace. Star Trek: The Next Generation star Marina Sirtis played the boy's mother, but she shared no scenes with Trinneer. In addition, Without a Trace stars Trinneer's one-time Enterprise co-star Enrique Murciano. In 2007 Trinneer's voice was briefly heard in the "Road to Rupert" episode of Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy, in which he voiced an unfortunate victim of Sharon Stone. Trinneer had previously worked with MacFarlane when the latter made cameo appearances in two episodes of Enterprise. Personal Trinneer married stage actress Ariana Navarre on 29 May 2004, following the conclusion of Enterprise's third season. The two currently have one child, a son named Jasper, born on 11 October 2005. External Links *Fan-owned Official Site * * Trinneer, Connor Trinneer, Connor de:Connor Trinneer es:Connor Trinneer nl:Connor Trinneer pl:Connor Trinneer